Christmas Gift
by Fallentenshi128
Summary: A christmas one shot, SatoDai. PG 13 for minor curse words and...shonen-ai? Slightly angsty.


"Satoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Satoshi could only stare longingly at Daisuke. Satoshi was lonely. Of course he was. Even though Krad had been homicidal, he was still there. And now, there was no one. No friend, no lover, no parents, just…nothing.

"It is nothing you could give me."

"But I could try!"

"It's not something you try to give."

"Please…tell me."

Satoshi walked away, then paused. "I only want to be loved by my one special person." Then he walked away, leaving a very confused Daisuke in his wake.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

_I only want to be loved by my one special person._

_I only want to be loved by my one special person._

_I only want to be loved by my one special person._

Daisuke couldn't get Satoshi's words out of his head. They just kept playing and playing. Daisuke sighed and put his face in his hand. He stared at Satoshi who was writing calmly in his notebook. 'I guess I just want to be loved too.'

Daisuke quirked his eyebrow. 'Well, I guess this was the sign I was looking for. I guess I'm not for Riku-san after all.' Daisuke started to work on his homework. He had a long day to prepare for tonight. Daisuke's hard work was disturbed by an overly excited Takeshi.

"Oi! Daisuke!"

"Yes, Saehara-kun?"

"You gonna go to the Christmas tree lighting ceremony with Riku?"

"Er…I might go…but maybe not with Riku."

"NANI?! NAZE?"

"Well, in all honesty, I'm thinking of breaking it off with her."

"Oh…well…if…it makes you happy?"

"It will."

"Then you better get to it. I don't think she knows that you're not taking her to the ceremony. And she's coming here, so I think you better get yourself ready."

"I know I know."

"Niwa-kun!"

Daisuke winced as he realized that this would probably hurt Riku…but he didn't want to pretend to be that happy with her when he really wasn't.

"Riku-san?"

Satoshi walked out of the classroom.

x x x x x x x x

_K'so…I can't stand her! Why Daisuke chose her…I'll never know._

Satoshi was fuming, so he picked the park as his official fuming grounds. Everyone could see that Daisuke wasn't a good match for the Harada twin…either of them as a matter of fact! Risa was just a plain shallow bitch. Riku didn't place enough trust in Daisuke. They had been going out for almost a year and she still didn't trust him. Daisuke needed someone that believed in him, not someone that was surprised when he did something right.

_I was always with him. Why not me? _

Satoshi knew why. He was a boy. Daisuke was a boy.

_Shouldn't love be between two people? Not between a man and a woman…a man and a man…a woman and a woman…it shouldn't matter! _

Satoshi just sighed. He sat down on a bench underneath a Sakura tree. He looked at the unlit Christmas tree. His bench was close enough to see it, but far enough so that he wouldn't have to deal with people that wanted to bother him.

_I better enjoy it now. I'm not coming to seee it lit up tomorrow…I don't think I can handle seeing them together._

Satoshi sat there until dark fell, then he went home to his dark house.

x x x x x x x x x x

_Where is he? He would come…wouldn't he? I'm sure he would…_

Daisuke was trying to perk himself up. He really didn't have a guarantee as to whether or not Satoshi would be at the tree lighting ceremony. He had broken up with Riku for Satoshi, who he couldn't even find. He had looked for him ever since he arrived. He couldn't think of anywhere else to look. The tree was going to be lit soon, so people were starting to pour in.

_I…don't want to deal with talking to anybody. I should find a place away from here to sit._

Daisuke looked around until he found a bench under a tree that was close enough to see the tree, but far enough to not deal with people. But Daisuke wanted to have a little more security, so he decided to sit hidden among the tree's branches. He had a little time before they lit the tree, so he closed his eyes for a small nap.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Why am I going?"

_Because you want to see him…you don't care if he's with another girl, you just want to see him. _

Satoshi didn't even try to protest as he pulled on an extra coat. It was really cold outside. Satoshi walked outside, closed the door on the dark place he dwelled, and walked towards the park.

x x x x x x x x x x x

Satoshi walked to the bench he had found before and sat on it. It was about five minutes before the lighting, so the park was PACKED. Satoshi resisted the urge to grumble as he saw a happy couple starting to make their way towards the bench.

_I guess if I can't be with the one I love, then I should help others._

Satoshi got up and looked around. There was no choice…He…Satoshi Hiwatari, great detective, had to climb a tree. He hadn't done it in awhile…but he was sure he could do it. He climbed up, stopping at a low branch hidden by leaves. As he pulled himself up, he saw red.

_That's weird…there's nothing that could be REMOTELY red…_

Satoshi pushed aside some leaves and found himself looking at a sleeping Daisuke. His eyes widened slightly, but he gathered himself again. He smiled at the image of the sleeping Daisuke. It couldn't be safe to be sleeping in a tree like that, but how can you bear to wake an angel? Satoshi couldn't. He just leaned forward, kissed Daisuke on the forehead, and started to head back home. He saw his angel, he could go to bed happy now.

Satoshi almost made it, but Daisuke decided to whisper his name. That was Satoshi's undoing. The pure and open boy saying his name while all his shields are down, Satoshi was startled…like always. All he could remember was reaching up towards the boy, trying to find something to hold. But there was nothing to hold onto.

As Satoshi fell onto the ground, Daisuke started waking up. Yawning and stretching, he couldn't remember where he was. When he looked out at the tree, that's when he remembered that he was alone. Daisuke sighed as he felt sadness creep into his heart. He couldn't find Satoshi and tell him how he felt. He wasn't lonely in his dream. He looked up to the sky and just gazed. A song came to his mind and started playing in his mind. The melancholy song had a bittersweet effect.

"_I'll be waiting for you, in my heart you are the one_

_If I cannot find you, I will look up to the sun_

_If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above_

_I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love"_

Daisuke sighed and hung his head. He'd just have to find Satoshi later and tell him…but he had wanted to do it tonight. Daisuke stretched one more time and looked below him to check if there was anybody there, so he wouldn't land on them. He saw Satoshi, on his back, with his eyes closed.

_Strange…I don't think that Satoshi would be here…napping._

Daisuke leaped down to land next to the boy. He tried to shake the boy awake, but he couldn't rouse him. Daisuke quickly checked for any serious injuries but was relieved to find only a bump on the detective's head. Apparently the detective's natural grace didn't completely fail him. Daisuke retrieved some ice, sat cross legged on the floor, and pulled the detective's head into his lap, placing the ice on the detective's injury.

Daisuke smiled down at his patient when he frowned slightly at the slight sting of the ice on his head. His smile grew even more when the detective's eyes opened slightly and focused on him.

Satoshi was confused. Here he was, with Daisuke…it must be a dream. Satoshi reached up to touch Daisuke's face, slightly surprised when it didn't disappear, but you can feel things in your dreams, can't you?

Satoshi trailed his fingertips up Daisuke's cheek and into the fiery hair. He combed his hands through the hair and noticed it was a little mussed. He followed a path down Daisuke's nose and to his lips. He traced around Daisuke's lips, exploring the one thing he wanted. He traced Daisuke's lips again, feeling the shape of a smile.

Daisuke gasped as Satoshi smiled. He had been surprised by Satoshi's exploration of his face, but seeing Satoshi smile…an open and natural smile…not slightly pained or smirking. It was as beautiful as Satoshi himself.

Daisuke thought it was only fair as he started his own exploration of Satoshi's face. He took off the glasses that Satoshi insisted on wearing and placed them in his breast pocket. He felt every part of Satoshi's face, much like Satoshi had done to him. When he reached Satoshi's hair, he cradled Satoshi's head gently in his arm and leaned down to kiss at the faint red marks that Satoshi's glasses had embossed in his skin. He took in the scent of Satoshi, clean but not unwelcomingly so. He sighed when he realized that this could never truly be. Satoshi couldn't possibly want him…he was a boy.

Daisuke's eyes teared up as he realized that this boy wasn't in his future like he wanted him to be. More tears flowed as he felt pains piercing in his wrists and heart. Of course it was true. Satoshi was too perfect to not create a family. Why would he throw away his chances just for Daisuke?

Satoshi was confused when his angel suddenly grew sad. What was wrong? Dream Daisuke is never sad…

"Come on Hiwatari-kun…it's time to get you home. You've been hurt and you need rest."

Satoshi paled as it slowly dawned on him that this wasn't a dream. Satoshi's world spun around him as he tried to think up solutions to get out of this dilemma.

_Plip._

Satoshi blinked. And blinked again. He reached up to his forehead and wiped away the tears that had fallen onto his forehead. Satoshi's world shifted as his concerns turned to the red head who was currently trying not to cry.

"Niwa-kun…"

Daisuke shook his head.

"Daisuke…"

Daisuke shook his head and removed the hand that was on Satoshi's head to rub at his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…you…you don't like me. And it makes me sad."

Satoshi sat up and looked at Daisuke strangely. "What are you talking about Daisuke? Of course I like you. You're the only one I can call a friend."

Daisuke just looked at Satoshi and felt more tears run down his face. It was like Risa all over again. He was always the friend.

Satoshi was confused. He had just reassured Daisuke that he did indeed like him…and that they were friends…yet that just seemed to bring more tears. Satoshi looked at Daisuke. He was curled up around himself, sniffling softly. Satoshi scooted closer so that Daisuke was between his spread legs and held him to his chest.

"I do like you Daisuke…I do." This just made Daisuke curl into himself even more.

"But not in that way…"

Satoshi wasn't sure if he really heard that right. "In what way?"

"You know…"

"I won't know unless you tell me Daisuke."

"You have to know how I feel!"

"I won't know unless you tell me!"

"How can you not know?! How can you be so unobservant?! I know you're brilliant! I know nothing gets past you! But you couldn't have possibly failed to notice!"

"Notice WHAT Daisuke?" _I have to hear it from him…only from him…_

"I love you! I've always loved you! I broke up with Riku for you…yet you still don't notice me. What more can I do?"

"Nothing. You can't do anything more."

Daisuke stood up and started to run home, but Satoshi was faster. He snagged Daisuke by the wrist and said, "Don't leave, Daisuke."

"What more is there to say, Hiwatari-kun? There's nothing I can do, remember?" Daisuke spat out.

"You're right, there is nothing you can do."

"Don't…hurt me anymore than you have, Hiwatari. Let. Me. Go." Daisuke tried to break free of Satoshi's hold, but Satoshi just held onto his wrist harder.

"You don't have to do anything more-"

"Let me go!"

"Let me finish my sentence, Daisuke."

"Don't call me Daisuke."

"You don't have to do anything, DAISUKE because-"

"I swear, I will sic Dark on you if you don't let me go!"

"Damnit Daisuke! I love you! You don't have to do anything more to make me love you, because I already do!"

Daisuke wrenched his wrist out of Satoshi's loosened grip. "I swear I'll-"

"I am in love with you."

Daisuke's pose would have been comedic if it weren't such a tense moment. Daisuke couldn't believe what he heard.

"I…I…"

"No. Don't. Just…come here?"

Daisuke looked at Satoshi. This was it, the final fork in the road. Visions of his life without Satoshi flashed into his mind. He could have kids. He could have a wife. That's…all the difference was. Was Satoshi worth giving up those?

Daisuke moved into Satoshi's opened arms and buried his face into his shirt.

"I love you Satoshi."

"Are you sure?" _Are you sure you want to give up these things for me?_

"I love you." Daisuke said firmly.

"I love you too, my thief…"

There was a pause before Daisuke let loose a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Don't think that you're getting anything I've stolen back just because we're together."

Satoshi smiled down at his boyfriend. "First of all, I wouldn't even ask you for those things back. Second of all, Dark stole all of those artifacts. You've only stolen one thing, and I don't want it back."

"What, pray tell, have I stolen?"

"My heart."

"You're so cheesy, Satoshi."

"Ah, but you still love me."

"That I do."

Daisuke leaned up and kissed Satoshi for the first time. It was as beautiful as the Christmas tree that lit up behind them.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

The end of the night found Satoshi and Daisuke cuddling under the tree that had been the site of their confessions. This tree would serve to be their one special place for ever more.

"Daisuke…"

"nnnn…"

Satoshi smiled at his lovable boy. "It's time to go home."

"Mrrrrng."

Satoshi chuckled and scooped Daisuke up. By the time Daisuke woke up fully, they were at Satoshi's house. Daisuke wriggled out of Satoshi's arms.

"Where are we?"

"My house."

"For what?"

"So that you can open your present."

"But I don't have a present for you yet!"

"Don't worry about it."

Daisuke looked around, trying to figure out something. His eyes brightened as he spotted an extra present. He snatched the bow up and stuck it on his head.

"Merry Christmas Satoshi."

Satoshi took one look at Daisuke then took the bow off his head and placed it over Daisuke's heart.

"Merry Christmas Daisuke, best Christmas gift I've ever gotten."

The night was spent by the fire with hot chocolate and love.

A/N: IDK, I worked to get this out…so idk if it's any good. BTW, the song is from the Legend of Dragoon, and I can't remember the name right now. It has the word believe in it though…

So read and review please! Until next time.


End file.
